Little Moments
by AngelQueen
Summary: A series of episode-based drabbles taking place throughout the series. Mostly gen, but some BMWW and GLHG ship.
1. Secret Origins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters and concepts of _Justice League (Unlimited)_. I make no claim on them. I merely write these drabbles for my own amusement and the entertainment of others. No money changes hands. Also, the title of this series, _Little Moments_, comes from the song of that same title, which is property of Brad Paisley and his record label.

**Author's Notes:** First, I would like to thank **The-Lady-Isis** for her assistance in inspiring the muse into finishing up these drabbles. Without her, they might very well have languished in my WiP folder indefinitely.

Second, most of these drabbles are gen, but there are some occasional shippy drabbles that pop up, namely BMWW and GLHG.

Third, the number of drabbles will vary from chapter to chapter. These drabbles are episode-based, and sometimes the episode might only inspire one or two drabbles, while others might inspire four or five. It just depends on the episode.

Fourth, enjoy!

* * *

**Secret Origins**

* * *

J'onn J'onzz is kept closely confined, physically and mentally. The Imperium's forces have not forgotten how imprison Martians. Still, they have not perfected their methods. There are weaknesses.

His call is chaotic, but it is enough. The two that come are some of this world's great protectors, though as different as night and day. However, J'onn knows they cannot stand alone in this fight.

He calls again, seeking the greatest warriors to defend this lush, green world. There are many heroes, all doing their part, but it is the strongest of the strong that are needed.

So he calls. Do they hear him?

* * *

A cloaked figure slips from the palace late at night, stealing past the Temple's vigilant guards. The figure glides up the stairs to the statue of the goddess, her eyes intent upon the altar. It is all there, has been there for as long as she can remember. The armor made by Hephaestus, the Lasso of Truth, the tiara, all are present, waiting for their proper mistress.

She turns briefly, looking to the door. Her hood falls away. "Forgive me, Mother."

The cloak slips to the ground, the armor is donned.

The champion of the Amazons will again walk in Man's World.

* * *

A young man zips through his home city, grinning at familiar faces and waving at some kids on a playground. He zooms around a corner –

_Hurry come help Batman death Earth danger help others Superman NOW!_

– and promptly falls flat on his face.

"Oww," he moans as he sits up, rubbing his nose. His mind, however, is still working furiously. Earth in trouble? He is needed?

It doesn't occur to him to question the appearance of these thoughts. He just _knows_ it is real.

"Huh," he says as he forces himself up to his feet. "Bats and Supes need _my_ help? Who'd've thought?"

* * *

On Thanagar, Shayera had taught her students that their instincts could be a potent weapon. She told them their instincts could keep them from getting killed. She then took out a weapon and shot above their heads. They got the message.

The call nearly knocked her out of the air.

_Hurry come help Batman death Earth danger help others Superman NOW!_

After righting herself, Shayera grasped her mace and flew faster. Despite her mission here, she wouldn't turn away when someone needed help. Hro might scold her for weakness, but he wasn't here. She would do as she saw fit.

* * *

Sweat beads on John's brow. He keeps pushing, though his arms are burning like they're on fire. "One-hundred-forty-eight," he mutters under his breath, "one-hundred-forty-ni –"

_Hurry come help Batman death Earth danger help others Superman NOW!_

John's arms gave out, making him land right on his nose.

"Oww." _Damn it. Almost made it._

Despite the pain, John pushes himself back up off the floor. Summoning his ring charger, he takes the ring out and puts it on his finger. After locking up his apartment, he takes off.

He's needed. He doesn't hesitate.

He'll meet his goal of two-hundred push-ups later.


	2. Paradise Lost

**Paradise Lost**

* * *

The sun sets over the battered city on Themyscira, throwing an ethereal glow over the ruined temples.

Hippolyta stands alone, watching the flying machine her daughter and her friends used to travel to the island. It turns to the west, towards the setting sun. The wind hits her hard as the machine flies away.

Hippolyta holds back her tears. She has done her duty as Queen, and banished a law-breaker. Soon, she will mourn as a mother losing her daughter.

"May Hera watch over you," she murmurs softly, "my little sun and stars."

The machine vanishes. Hippolyta bows her head.

* * *

Diana sits in the co-pilot's seat, staring ahead out the cockpit's window. Next to her, Batman pilots the Javelin in silence, something she's grateful for. She does not have the strength to talk and maintain control of her emotions at the moment.

Banished. Her own _mother_ had _banished_ her. Themyscira is beyond her reach, likely for good. Diana might as well consider her mother and her sisters dead.

She bites her lip. Part of her wants to scream, to wail at the unfairness of it all, but nonetheless, she maintains her desperate hold on her dignity and pride.

_Goodbye, Mother_.


	3. Fury

**Fury**

* * *

Diana watches Batman sit the unconscious bus driver against the fire truck. He turns, just as she lands beside him, and stumbles forward. Diana catches him when he pitches forward. She lowers him to the ground, calling, "Batman!"

She sees his face, sees that he is afflicted with the plague that has engulfed Man's World. Something inside her twists painfully.

One of the emergency workers rushes to assist her. "This isn't good," Diana hears her mutter.

Diana nods, and contacts the Watchtower. She tightens her grip on her teammate.

She _will_ stop Aresia. She will save him, all of them.

* * *

"Poor Aresia. May the gods grant her peace at last."

Hippolyta's gaze turns to Diana. She looks well enough, unchanged since their last meeting. Hippolyta winces. Her decision to exile Diana still weighs upon her.

"We must find a cure," Diana says. "Aresia is gone. I will _not_ allow her to take our friends with her."

Hippolyta watches her daughter work, seemingly confident, but she sees the worry in her eyes. Worry for her friends, the male heroes.

Perhaps things were changing in Man's World, Hippolyta thinks hesitantly. Perhaps Heracles' shadow was fading. Perhaps there again existed men like Hector.

* * *

"I definitely could have taught that bad babe a thing or two about guys. Too bad we never met."

Bruce rolls his eyes at Flash's juvenile behavior. Honestly, he thinks that if Flash and Aresia had met, the Amazon woman would have been that much more determined to carry out her plan.

He watches Diana exchange a glance with Hawkgirl, and then turn back to Flash. "Maybe it's just as well," she says weakly. Hawkgirl rolls her eyes.

He doesn't show it, but Bruce wants to laugh. The women's expressions are amusing.

_Welcome to Flash's world, ladies. Fun, isn't it?_


	4. A Better World

**Note:** My apologies for not posting yesterday. RL unexpectedly came and took over my life for the day and it totally slipped my mind.

* * *

**A Better World**

* * *

The portal is where they left it. Bruce stands in front of it. The others are coming, bringing the powerless Justice Lords to return them to their home.

Bruce knows his counterpart is waiting. He knows he's not going to have an easy time of it in the coming days.

He isn't sure what prompted him to record the battle. Bruce looks at the disk in his hands. Maybe it's how his counterpart reacted to Flash. Kent's counterpart nearly killed the kid.

Knowledge is power. His counterpart should know how far his Kent had fallen. Bruce tosses the disk through the portal.

* * *

Diana stares at this… _thing_, in front of her. It is like looking into a twisted mirror. Her eyes, her features, her physique are identical, but the differences are disturbing. It is not so much the hairstyle, as it is the emotion that swirls in those eyes.

Hatred. Rage. Judgment. Justification.

Diana is sickened, and refuses to consider any further connection between them. This woman is an insult to everything Diana fights for, everything an Amazon stands for.

"Athena took back the armor, didn't she?"

The woman snarls at her, but does not reply. That is answer enough. Diana shoves her through the portal.

* * *

"God only knows how many people you've sentenced to death, you fool," he shouts, his eyes filled with unholy fanaticism. "You _can't_ let him go!"

Clark does his best to ignore him. The man's been spouting it all ever since he'd told him about Luthor's pardon. Clark _isn't_ a fool. He knows Luthor's pardon will come back to haunt them. He's accepted that, and he promises himself that he'll do whatever he can – _within reason_ – to prevent more deaths.

"You're the one who set this whole thing in motion," Clark snaps harshly. "Blame yourself." Clark shoves him through the portal.

* * *

J'onn is glad for the silence. His battle with his counterpart had been mental and physical. It had been difficult, fighting someone who knew his every defense. After Luthor's power disruptor drained his counterpart, J'onn had been left to the silence.

The other says nothing out loud, but J'onn has eyes. He sees the coiled rage that still remains in him.

"Why?" It is a simple question.

"The humans needed to be strengthened if they were to survive," he replies tersely. "Their petty squabbling had to be dealt with."

"By depriving them of that which makes them great?" J'onn shoves him through the portal.

* * *

John doesn't bother being gentle with his counterpart. The man is a disgrace to the Marines _and_ the Green Lantern Corps. Both instilled honor in him, and seeing that broken is a revolting sight.

What gets him though, is remembering seeing Hawkgirl lying on that bed, unconscious. This bastard put her there, and John _wants_ to take it out of his hide.

"Any parting, judgmental remarks?" his counterpart sneers.

John _wants_ to punch his face in. Instead, he says, "You already know what I'll say. If those words mean nothing to you, then you really are lost." John shoves him through the portal.

* * *

The whole experience has been … _surreal_, for Wally. Seeing how these people, who look and sound just like his friends, behave is not pleasant. _Supes_ was actually going to _kill_ him. _GL_ almost killed Hawkgirl. They _lobotomized_ criminals with Supes' heat vision.

Some lines should never be crossed. These people didn't just cross them, they _bulldozed_ them.

Hawkgirl is quiet as he leads her towards the portal. She keeps looking at him like he's a burning photograph.

She breathes, "It was… good to see you again, Flash. I'm… sorry."

He finds himself believing her. "I know." Wally pushes her gently through the portal.


	5. Starcrossed

**Starcrossed**

* * *

John's been running on anger since their escape. The Thanagarians' mindset is something he despises, thinking they can decide the fate of people they don't even know.

That Hawkgirl turned away when confronted with her people's plan is probably the only reason he doesn't hate her. She made the choice to protect Earth, even over her own people.

He looks at her and is at a loss. He _loved_ her, and she deceived him. It _hurt_ like hell.

_It wasn't personal. _

The _hell_ it wasn't. She'd made it personal.

John can't think straight when it came to her. He abstains his vote.

* * *

Betrayal is the worst sin imaginable to an Amazon. Diana remembers swearing she would _never_ betray her sisters, even as a child.

She votes to expel Hawkgirl. She took advantage of their trust, used their secrets to hold them prisoner. Diana doesn't care that she didn't know that her people were planning to destroy Earth to win their war. She can't work with someone she can't trust.

Diana clings to her anger. Anger is easier to accept than the aches and pains of a difficult battle. Anger is easier to deal with than guilt for her failures. Anger is easier than sorrow.

* * *

Trusting people can get you killed. Trusting Hawkgirl nearly got them _all_ killed. Its things like this that remind Bruce why he rarely trusts anyone.

He votes to expel Hawkgirl, though he hesitates on it. Bruce is torn between wanting to keep her from learning other weaknesses that can be exploited and the desire to keep her close to watch her. In the end, though, he decides she can be watched no matter where she is.

_It isn't paranoia if they really are out to get you._ Maybe now the others will see why Bruce lives by that as much as possible.

* * *

Wally likes to think the best of people. With stick-in-the-muds like Bats, he figures someone has to keep a glass-is-half-full attitude.

He votes to keep Hawkgirl. He was angry for what she did, still is, but what choice did she have? She was sent to do a job. Can't John understand that, being a Marine once? Besides, Wally believes her when Hawkgirl swears she didn't know what her people were planning. He _knows_ she'd never condone Earth being the sacrificial lamb.

Hawkgirl's been their friend for two years. She made the right choice when the chips were down. He believes in her.

* * *

J'onn has always worried for Hawkgirl. Her mind was always closed – an unusual experience – and her solitary existence on Earth speaks to him. His people were gone, hers were beyond her reach.

He votes to keep Hawkgirl. Though he feels the others' anger, he cannot find fault in her actions. Yes, it does discern him that she and her people were able to dispatch him and the others so easily. They trusted her with their vulnerabilities, and her people used them without hesitation. Still, she made the right choice, followed her conscience.

J'onn knows the dangers of being alone.

* * *

Clark doesn't have to be a telepath to feel the emotions running hot. Diana glows with anger, just like Flash vibrates when he defends Hawkgirl. Bruce seems as calm as ever, as does J'onn, but Clark doubts they're disconnected from the discussion.

He's upset himself. He trusted Hawkgirl. How can anyone hope to go back to the way things were before?

That's a question many asked after Darkseid brainwashed him. The people gave him a second chance, can he do less for someone who fought beside him for two whole years?

Clark sighs. Diana and Bruce won't be happy.

He votes to keep Hawkgirl.

* * *

"… _you'll always be a hero."_

Alfred's words mean a lot to Shayera, but they're at the heart of her problems. Earth embraced her, treated her as a hero. She almost believed it, but the real reason she'd come was always there.

Shayera might be a hero in the eyes of people like Alfred, but she isn't a hero in her own. So she walks away. She has to understand herself before she can ask others to understand.

It's the hardest thing she's ever done, leaving _John_ standing alone, but she's comforted that she told the truth.

Maybe she will be a hero, someday.


	6. For the Man Who Has Everything

**For the Man Who Has Everything**

* * *

She crawls back toward the main area of the fortress, the sounds of Clark and Mongol's brawl ringing loudly in her ears. Her body trembles from exhaustion and pain. Looking through the hole in the wall, Diana gasps. "Bruce…"

She forces herself to her feet. Bruce kneels several feet away, his back to her, but she can see the tentacles circling around from his front.

"Hera, no…" she breathes.

She grasps the creature, using what little strength she has left trying to pull it off of him. She has to free him. She _has_ to. "Bruce," she calls frantically. "Bruce!"

* * *

"_Bruce…"_

He doesn't want to listen to that voice. He knows it, but watching his dad beat up that thug is amazing! Bruce can feel his mother's hands grasping his shoulders. He grins, cheering, "Get him, Dad, get him!"

The thug is getting tired. Soon he'll run. Then they can go home to Alfred –

"_Bruce!"_

That voice… it is Diana, but he doesn't know Diana… she sounds desperate… but his parents…

Then the gun appears. Two shots. Pearls soaked in blood.

He wakes up. Something in him screams, but Diana needs him. He focuses on that and not the agony.

* * *

"I promise you," Clark whispers, "I'll never forget."

Jor-El and Lara are gone, but he knows, truly _knows_, that they have heard his vow.

He and his friends look at Mongol, lost in his "heart's desire." Bruce's condemnation is vicious, and Clark can imagine what he saw with the parasite. Diana looks ready to collapse, her body covered in bruises and her hair a tangled mess.

"Are you all right?" he asks, concerned.

She smiles weakly. "I've been better, but I'll be all right."

Clark nods, but he and Bruce still help her walk to the Javelin. Diana doesn't protest.


	7. Kid Stuff

**Kid Stuff**

* * *

The robot crumbles and he falls closer and closer to the ground –

– only to land in _her_ arms.

She looks at him closely, smiling. "You okay, tough guy?"

For a brief moment, he can't move, and he just stares at her. _Her eyes are pretty –_

Damn it! Why does she have to be beautiful even as an eight-year-old?

Bruce twists, forcing himself out of her embrace. "Let me go! I'm fine!" He slouches away from her, not missing the irritated sniff coming from the girl behind him. He forces himself not to focus on how her eyes really _are_ pretty.

* * *

"Circumstances aside," she says lightly, "it was kind of… enjoyable to be a kid again."

"I haven't been a _kid_ since I was eight years old."

Diana flinches. She hadn't meant to remind him of _that_. She stares at him. Is what happened _that night_ all he takes from his childhood? Doesn't he have any other memories, happy times with his parents before they died?

He says nothing further, doesn't even look at her. Diana turns and walks away, forcing herself not to look back. The sun sets before her. She focuses on that, not on the man behind her.


	8. This Little Piggy

**This Little Piggy**

* * *

"… gotten to me through her."

The gargoyle crumbles beneath her fingers. Her eyes are dark and challenging.

"Next?"

Bruce struggles not to smile. He'd wondered how she would react, should have known she would not be shunted aside by excuses. He's no fool, he knows that his words are just that. Still, he knows that any kind of relationship with him will be no picnic, whether it is friendship or something more.

The alarm goes off and he leaps from the building. She mutters behind him, "Saved by the bell."

He smirks.

_School will be out soon, Princess. Patience._

* * *

Strains of melody play just as they finish their meal. Diana looks up from the lovely dessert.

Bruce smiles mysteriously and holds out his hand. She takes it. She was relieved when he asked her to come back to Gotham after Circe returned her to her true form. She hadn't felt like being alone.

He twirls her around in front of the fireplace, and pulls her close. Diana thinks her mother might disapprove of her daughter all but melting in a man's arms, but she doesn't care. He's wonderful.

A voice begins to sing. _"Am I blue? Am I blue?"_

* * *

Circe watches the two of them dance, then turns away. This whole episode hadn't been inconvenient. She smirks. Even after millennia of being stuck in Tartarus, she's still utterly _brilliant_.

"Are you satisfied, darling?" she asks. "Can I consider the debt paid?"

"Oh, I suppose, dear. Though, you should be glad no harm came to Diana. Were you _trying_ to go back to Hades' tender mercies? Athena and Artemis were furious."

Circe rolls her eyes. "Those two? Please!" She laughs. "Really, Aphrodite, I never knew you were this sneaky."

The goddess of love smiles grimly. "I've had to change too."


	9. The Once and Future Thing, Part Two

**The Once and Future Thing, Part Two: Time, Warped**

* * *

"This is a little weird for everybody," he says, holding out his hand. "I'm Warhawk. Rex Stewart."

John stares at him, dazed, and takes the handshake. "Your mother…" he replies, "who is she?"

It's not like he can't figure it out for himself. The metal wings spell it out, but still…

Rex raises an eyebrow and glances behind him. "Kind of obvious, don't you think?"

_Smartass_, John thinks. Then he pauses, barely hearing Bruce caution him about learning too much about the future. His thoughts are on a woman with green eyes, just like Rex's.

_Damn it, this complicates things._

* * *

He doesn't notice it at first. In the dim light of this dismal place, it is hard to see much of anything.

Then her form grows fainter. For crucial seconds, Bruce freezes. Her voice grows warped and distant, and he can barely make out her final words. "… undo the deaths of your friends."

It is enough to shock him into action. He quickly throws himself forward, trying to reach her, to ground her to reality. Her insubstantial form merely slips through his fingers, leaving him with nothing. His mind shuts down. His heart howls in denial. She's gone.

"_Diana!"_

* * *

Terry's pretty sure that Bruce had a death wish in his younger years. He's also even less inclined to listen to people who know more about the situation than he does.

"Are criminals still superstitious and cowardly?" He demands.

Bruce answers before Terry can open his mouth. "Yup."

"Good enough for me."

Terry groans, and starts after him. The Jokerz already killed Mom and Matt. Bruce's all he has left that's really _family_, and he's not about to lose him because his younger self got pissed over losing his princess, ran off, and got himself killed.

_Stubborn bastard,_ he thinks.

* * *

Bruce stares at him and can't help but wonder if he really was ever that young. Though, to be honest, his counterpart's no spring chicken, looking to be in his late-forties.

"What?"

Bruce doesn't look away. He speaks, says the things that he knows the other man wants to know, but won't ask.

"We married three years before the Watchtower went down. We honeymooned in Paris. The morning _it_ happened, her last words to me were 'I love you.'

"I don't regret a single moment. Will you?"

The other man doesn't answer, but Bruce doesn't care. He's made his point.


	10. The Ties that Bind

**The Ties that Bind**

* * *

It frustrates the hell out of Wally, being treated like child. He's held his own for years. He has his own set of Rogues, and while they may not be as deranged or malicious as the likes of the Joker or Lex Luthor, they're no walk in the park.

Ralph gets where he's coming from, but it doesn't really help much. Being constantly interrupted, having his opinions dismissed before he can even articulate them really wears on Wally's patience.

Though he doesn't like to think about it much, it also worries him. It's the first step on a slippery slope.

* * *

It isn't until Wally leaves that J'onn realizes his error. Wally has always done his best to stay faithful to the reasons for the League's existence. He believes in helping people.

_Even when it could only bring harm in the long run?_

Even then.

When Wally and the others return, laying out their plan to retrieve Oberon, J'onn realizes what he has forgotten: Wally is smarter than he acts. He considers the greater good, and comes up with an appropriate plan for all concerned.

J'onn promises himself to remember that perhaps Wally sees more than the rest of them, sometimes.


	11. The Doomsday Sanction

**The Doomsday Sanction**

* * *

"_Spoken like a true Justice Lord."_

Even hours later, Clark's ears still burn from the quiet, lethal rage in Bruce's voice.

_It's not true_, he keeps telling himself. He's not turning into a Justice Lord. He keeps assuring himself Bruce's just upset because he won't be patrolling Gotham for a good month or two.

That reasoning grows hollower whenever Clark thinks about it.

"I'm not becoming like _him_. I'm not." He will never resort to murder, won't start down that treacherous path. He swears it.

Though, remembering the condemnation in Bruce's eyes, Clark begins to wonder if he already has.

* * *

Shayera didn't take part in banishing Doomsday, refused to have any hand in it. She hears of Batman's accusations against Superman, and Shayera's certain she made the right choice. Events are spinning out of control, and acting like this will only make things worse.

She hasn't returned to the Justice League just to see it fall because of hubris. She's remained wary of making any decisions that exceed their authority. Her friends' actions do not just remind her of the Justice Lords. They remind her of her Hro's choice to sacrifice Earth.

No, Shayera won't fall back into that pit.


	12. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to remind everyone that these drabbles don't all flow together to make up different pieces of one story. Some people have been a little confused when certain drabbles would contradict things from drabbles in previous chapters. Thanks to the reviewers who mentioned their confusion! It allowed me to clear it up for anyone else who might have been thrown by it.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

"You're a stubborn piece of work, you know that?"

"Just like my old man."

Bruce watches the kid vanish into the Cave.

_He knows._ It doesn't really surprise him. He's always known that Terry would figure it out at some point. Though, honestly, he expected a more explosive reaction. The kid's temper is not one to be trifled with.

_I had some things to take care of._ If Terry knows, Bruce can only wonder what those _things_ were.

The phone on the desk rings. Bruce raises an eyebrow at the caller identification. He picks it up.

"Wayne."

"_Hello Bruce."_

"Waller."

* * *

Terry arrives at the Metro Tower with his typical flare: he uses his cloaking device to scare the hell out of some younger members – including his brother – and then lecture them about being on their guard.

Terry finds Clark in the conference room, but he isn't alone. Clark's hunched over the table, but Terry's eyes are drawn to the other occupant – a woman with jet-black hair.

She turns, and Terry recognizes her. Diana of Themyscira. Wonder Woman.

She smiles at him. "Greetings, young Batman."

Now Terry's certain that Clark's 'case' is going to give him one hell of a headache.


	13. Flash and Substance

**Flash and Substance**

* * *

"I can't believe you let that buffoon manipulate you."

Bruce doesn't answer. He doesn't bother to explain that even _he_ is occasionally inclined to indulge Wally, because he really does not ask for much.

Because even now, none of the Founders still can't shake the feeling of terror when they thought that Flash had actually given his life to stop Luthor and Brainiac.

"You'd never see me at one of these museum openings," Orion continues. He pauses. "It's not black tie, is it?"

Bruce smirks. Perhaps it's time to educate Orion a bit on just how important Wally _really_ is.

* * *

"Now I understand. You play the fool… to hide a warrior's pain."

It is hard to see, that pain. He hides it so well beneath his fool's mask, and that mask too plays an additional purpose. He reminds those who stand beside him that it is acceptable to be… human, as it were.

Orion sees why the other Founders first counted Flash among their number. He brought to them laughter. He reminded them not to forget those they serve.

"Dude, the bad guys went down, and nobody got hurt. You know what I call that? A really good day."

Indeed.


	14. Ancient History

**Ancient History**

* * *

Her green eyes sizzle with anger. "Don't say you don't love me," Shayera growls.

It's that fire that made John love her in the first place, and it makes something in him ache with longing even now.

"I'll never say that," he admits quietly. He continues, more strongly, "But you need to know, I'm staying with Mari."

John walks into the infirmary, forcing himself not to look back. He meant it. He won't be destiny's puppet. He loves Shayera, but he won't abandon Mari – someone he genuinely cares for – just because he met a young man with Shayera's fiery eyes.

* * *

Shayera glares at John's back. _Stubborn ass,_ she fumes, then turns to stare out the window.

A _son_. Having a child had always been a distant dream, one she had forced herself to forget after the Invasion.

She wants to know more, but knows better than to go and demand more information. He isn't going to tell her, not in his current mood.

That leaves only one option.

She finds Batman in the computer lab, typing on one of the terminals. Shayera sits next to him. He stares at her.

She leans forward.

"Tell me about my son?" she asks.


	15. Destroyer

**Destroyer**

* * *

It's addicting, not having to hold back anymore. To actually use all of his strength, without worrying about hurting an innocent or a friend, it's something Clark rarely gets to do.

He watches Darkseid slam through several skyscrapers, leaving only smoke and dust in his wake, and he wonders if this is one reason why his Justice Lord counterpart did what he did. Did he grow tired of having to constantly keep himself in check?

Clark storms after Darkseid. He knows better than to let this go to his head, but he's still going to enjoy this while he can.

* * *

"A head start? You're getting soft in your old age."

"Don't you have a tall building to go leap?"

She stares at the two men walking in front of her, shaking her head inwardly. Different as night and day, and yet she never ceases to marvel at the bonds that tie them together. Or the bonds that tie them to her, and she to them.

One is her friend, with a heart as pure as the sun that gives him strength, the other her heart's keeper, full of never-ending mystery. She treasures them both.

Diana smiles. "And the adventure continues."

* * *

**Author's Note:** These are the last of the episodic drabbles that I have written at present time, so I'm going to cite this story as complete. However, if I get inspired to write more episodic drabbles, I'll likely put them here as well (it's possible that _Divided We Fall_ might be added). I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! You guys are amazing! :)


End file.
